


Day 8 Your favorite song

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Marc Anciel, Cute Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute boys, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc can speak different languages, Nathaniel likes to dance with his boyfriend, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc dance Marc's favorite song in spanish.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Kudos: 15





	Day 8 Your favorite song

**Author's Note:**

> La hormiguita isn't actually my favorite song because I don't have one, I love too much songs that is impossible for me to just choose one, so I made a list and a person from the Nathmarc server I'm in chose for me u.u  
> I decided to leave the lyrics in spanish since I don't think they are necessary to understand the fic.

When Nathaniel befriended Marc he knew he was earning a wonderful person in his life, though the plus of a cute and loving boyfriend was a nice surprise. What he didn’t expect was for his parents to find new friends in Marc’s parents. Pretty much like them their parents became fast friends and then best friends. 

They met during their first meeting with their publisher— since the comic duo are still minors they needed at least one guardian to be present, both couples were able to attend and they just ‘clicked’ — after that it was common for both families to have dinner and hang outs together, movies and games nights and when the boys started dating triple dates— it was kinda awkward at the beginning but soon enough those dates become the most funniest and amazing ones— it was also common for them to go to the others’ especial events. 

Like today. It's Mei's (Marc 's mom) birthday. They are in the living room of the Anciel’s house, of course Marinette’s family is also here— Mei is Sabine’s young sister for one year— there are also some other friends of the family as well as Marc’s and Marinette’s granduncle Wang Cheng. 

It is a nice evening, with delicious food, good company and a very varied selection of music from different countries and in different languages. Mei is polyglot and works as a translator for different places— like some editorials, The University of Paris and the Louvre— (she also teaches at the University of Paris) Mr. Anciel, Dean, also speaks five languages— french, english, italian, spanish and german— Marc himself speaks some languages too and is still learning more— he speaks french, italian, spanish, portuguese, english, chinese (which he is constantly studying) and he started to learn german before moving to Paris— language and its practice is important for his boyfriend’s family so is not a surprise to find a large variety of tv series, movies, books and music in different languages in their home. 

Nathaniel personally is fond of the music in spanish— even if he can’t understand what he is listening— they have nice melodies and rhythm, some of them are very nice to dance, especially if he is with Marc. 

He is with him talking while eating some of the pastries Marinette’s parents brough when a familiar melody sounds through the speakers for the little party. Nathaniel recognizes it as one of Marc’s favorite songs: “La Hormiguita” of Juan Luis Guerra, it is a song in spanish that Marc loves to sing— and Nathaniel loves to hear him singing it— and the artist knows that you can also dance it. Seeing most of the guests indeed dancing at the rhythm of the bongos and the guitar Nathaniel smiles and puts down the croissant he was eating, offering his right hand to his boyfriend who is already smiling and moving his head at the rhythm of the music. 

_ La conocí una tarde _

_ Con su guitarra cazaba boleros _

_ Tenía puesto un jean _

_ Y una rosita amarilla en el pelo  _

“May I have this dance?” he asks, trying to sound charming and judging by the adoring smile and the lightly blush in his boyfriend’s face he got it. 

Marc accepts the hand as he answers “I’d love to” 

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? _

_ Me preguntó sonriendo _

_ Lo que tú quieras, respondí _

_ Fuimos al mar y mojamos los sueños _

They walk to the center of the room where the other people are dancing. Nathaniel puts his right hand on Marc’s waist while his left one holds the writer’s right, Marc’s free hand rests on Nathaniel’s shoulder, they start to move at the music’s sound. 

_ Guiñé mis ojos, y un delfín _

_ Pintó una ola rizada en su pecho _

They dance watching each other at the eyes, getting lost in the beautiful gems of the other. Nathaniel wonders a little about the song, the melody is beautiful and is nice for dance, but the lyric is what caught his attention the most… or at least the general message from the lyrics since he doesn’t know a thing of spanish. He asked Marc about it when he learned it is the writer’s favorite song— in spanish that’s it— he thought that the story of the song was simple but cute. 

‘ _ It can be interpreted in different ways but for me… I think a person is narrating how they met the person they love, it was not a fantastic or epic story to tell but it is a cherished memory that for them was worth being told. It also describes how that loved person makes them feel’  _

_ Luego reí _

_ Y rompimos el hielo, (y rompimos el hielo) _

_ Nos mordimos los dedos, (nos mordimos los dedos) _

_ Como viola en un solo de chelo _

He remembers asking the writer to translate and explain the lyrics, at first he didn’t get it ‘ _ Why would someone compare their beloved one with an ant?’  _ through eventually— and with Marc’s help— he understood better what the lyrics meant, he doesn’t remember the exact translation of the song— spanish is not his thing again, maybe on day he could ask Marc to teach him— but he does remember some of the significance behind it and can’t help but think about the boy he is dancing with. 

_ Eres como una hormiguita _

_ Que me besa y me pica _

Marc kisses— or sometimes the mere thought of kissing him— leaves him with a nice tickling, the sensation of those soft and pink lips over his is amazing, is sweet, always leaves him wanting more. 

_ Que recorre mi espalda _

_ Y se acuesta en mi barba _

_ A estudiar geografía, -ía _

Nathaniel thinks about Marc’s arms around him when they hug, his head resting on his lap and vice versa, how warm he feels whenever they cuddle, the utter happiness he feels when Marc sings to him, the nice — and sometimes frustrating— moments they have when they study together. 

_ Eres como un trapecista _

_ Que atraviesa mi lengua _

He also thinks of the… hot… moments they had— they are teenagres with hormones, don’t judge them— about how Marc can manage to be adorable and hot at the same time, how he loves to kiss the breath out of him, how nice his swollen lips feel after a good making out session, with Marc’s lipstick on his lips and the writer’s lips looking more puffy and pink; the warmth of his mouth and the nice feeling of his tongue against his, the way Marc shivers under his touch, the way he shivers under Marc’s touch, how easy is to make the shy green eyed boy blush and how utterly cute he looks like that, how sensible his neck is… he better stops there or else,  _ bad brain _ now is not the moment. 

Not wanting for Marc to see the blush that is must be spreading over his cheeks he frees his waist and turns the writer so his back is facing him, he takes the now free hand of Marc— the one that was resting on his shoulder— with his, his other hand never leaving Marc’s right hand, Marc can’t look at him, his arms crossed over his torso, his back against Nathaniel’s chest. 

He gives the writer a chaste kiss on the cheek earning a giggle from said boy. They dance like that for some seconds— enough to make the blush decrease a little and to not look awkward— Nathaniel frees Marc’s left hand and turns him again, moving his hand back to his waist and Marc moving his left hand back to the redhead’s shoulder. 

_ Y tu circo de flores _

_ Me carga y me suelta _

_ Perdiendo la cuenta _

_ Perdiendo la cuenta _

_ Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh _

He thinks of the little quirks of his boyfriend, how he murmurs what he writes to himself, how his eyes would light up at the mention of sweets, how he puts on his hoodie when he feels overwhelmed, anxious, too nervous or embarrassed, how he bites his lips when he is nervous or unsure, how he pouts if he is slightly annoyed, how he brushes his red bangs to see both his eyes when they are alone, how he organizes his stuff until he feels satisfied with it, how he could lightly panic if something goes missing just to find it near the place where it is supposed to be, the way his nose wrinkled when he laughs, how he would simply use him as a pillow if he is feeling very tired. 

Every antic, quirk and habit of Marc is endearing at his eyes for the simple fact that they are part of who Marc is, making him fall over and over again for his writer, for his beautiful angel. 

_ Y tuve ganas de llorar _

_ Pero tan solo en mi ojo derecho _

_ Ella hablaba de la luna y de Chopin _

  
  


He remembers their rocky start, he felt bad after the heroes saved Marc, he was akumatized and it was his fault— yes, it was a misunderstanding but the way he acted was not right and he didn’t even give him the chance to explain— he felt even worse when he took his time to listen to Marc— he really messed up— and when he got the time to know the writer better he just felt like the most awful person in the world, Marc was very understanding, forgiving him even when he had all the right to not do so, he was kind and sweet despite him being a jerk, Marc was— is— truly a kind soul even when he was obviously nervus and a little uncomfortable to be around him after his akumatization. 

The next day was awkward for them— Nathaniel with his guilt and Marc feeling an awful mix of guilt, awkwardness and anxiety— the artist could see that the writer was having a rather hard time, he didn’t want to press him to work with him if he was feeling uncomfortable, their bitter beginning was because of miscommunication and he didn’t want to make the same mistakes, that’s why before going to far with the comic he spoke, he apologized as many times as he needed and asked Marc to also speak, to not keep quiet if he felt bad. Both of them talked about what they needed to take out of their systems and after that things went smoothly, they felt lighter, more relaxed. 

They created their first issue and a new friendship. 

_ Y yo tocaba el preludio de un beso _

What he didn’t know was that it was just the beginning for something bigger, deeper, something beautiful. They— as much people would say— ‘ _ clicked _ ’, talking with each other was easy, they had many things in common and the things they didn’t see eye to eye didn't bother them— is exactly the same nowadays— he didn’t even noticed, he just knows one day he couldn’t take the writer out of his mind, he could feel safe and happy around him, he could get flustered if the writer smiled at him, he already knew his friend was attractive but he never stopped to think about his adorable button nose or his hypnotizing long, thick, dark eyelashes, it took Alix’s help for him to finally realize that he had romantic feelings for his best friend. 

He already knew he is bisexual so it was not that hard to accept his feelings, though confessing was another different story, he didn’t though he would have a chance— even knowing that Marc is gay— so he decided to remain silent. 

That didn’t last. 

_ Luego reí _

_ Y rompimos el hielo, (y rompimos el hielo) _

_ Nos mordimos los dedos, (nos mordimos los dedos) _

_ Como viola en un solo de chelo _

After months of hopelessly watching his crush from the friend zone— or more like pining like an idiot in love with puppy eyes, like Alix likes to put it— he finally confessed. It was not a huge and romantic confession as he would like it, it was actually an accident and because he really needed to be careful while daydreaming about his partner. 

They were just hanging out in a nice park, the day was bright and they were free from school work and their comic. It didn’t happen anything out of ordinary, it was just, Marc looked so relaxed and happy that day, his smile was bigger than most of the time, he was talking more freely— even when his tone was still soft— he looked so beautiful that way. 

Nathaniel was too focused admiring his friend that he didn’t notice the words that escaped his mouth until it was too late. 

“How is that you manage to make me like you more every day?” 

Marc froze at hearing that, his eyes widened and looked at his friend in shock. Realizing his mistake Nathaniel clapped one hand to his mouth, his eyes equally widened in horror. Perfect! He just ruined his friendship with Marc, wonderful job, Kurtzberg!

Marc asked him if what he said was true— that he liked him— already resigned himself that there was no escape, Nathaniel decided that the best was to be honest, so he confessed. He was ready to be rejected and to collect the pieces of his soon to be broken heart, what he did not expect was for Marc to sob and hug him tightly, much less the writer returning his feelings. 

But Marc did, he liked him too, he loved him too, that day was one of the happiest days of his life. They started dating and were blissful to count with their families’ and friends’ support. 

He comes back to reality when Marc decides to spin him around, he giggles until he is facing his boyfriend again, he puts both his hands on Marc’s hips and the writer puts his arms around his neck, they rest their foreheads together and stare at each other’s eyes. 

_ Eres como una hormiguita _

_ Que me besa y me pica _

_ Que recorre mi espalda _

_ Y se acuesta en mi barba _

_ A estudiar geografía, -ía _

Staring at Marc’s sweets eyes he smiles fondly, feeling happy and complete. Marc returns the same glare, the same feeling with his eyes and his smile. If Nathaniel had the opportunity to go back and change some things he wouldn’t take it. Because even with their bitter start, even with the bad moments, all of those events were part of a chain that led him to be where he is today, happy with the most caring and wonderful boyfriend, amazing friends and the best family he could ask for. 

_ Eres como un trapecista _

_ Que atraviesa mi lengua _

_ Y tu circo de flores _

_ Me carga y me suelta _

_ Perdiendo la cuenta _

_ Perdiendo la cuenta _

_ Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh _

As the music slowly fades aways their dance also stops, Nathaniel leans over and steals a small kiss from Marc’s lips, Marc smiles and leans to rub their noses. Neither of them are aware of the pictures their parents are taking nor the poor Marinette’s attempt to not squeal, too immersed in their bubble. 

There is no other place they would like to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can hear the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGq_XNTvoaE


End file.
